<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seduce you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262969">seduce you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Seduction, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, damen is a good husband, laurent tries to be sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent tries to seduce Damen, but it doesn't go as planned. Damen takes over for him.<br/>- - - -<br/>just a fun, sexy time between two people who love each other :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seduce you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day, and Damen wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep. He should have known Laurent would have other plans. </p><p>When he stepped through the doors to their chambers, Laurent was already waiting on the chaise in front of their window. He was wearing a thin chain of gold that draped over both his shoulders and wove around his collarbones and his thin neck. Around his waist, he wore a thin swath of light blue silk. Damen's tiredness left immediately. </p><p>Laurent smirked when Damen stopped in the doorway. When Damen found the strength to move again, it was trance-like. He wandered forward until he found himself sitting opposite Laurent on the chaise. In the candlelight, the gold sparkled around Laurent's body. Somehow, the little clothing Laurent was wearing drew more attention to his nudity than if he were actually nude.</p><p>"Special occasion?" Damen asked uncertainly. He'd never seen Laurent dressed up like a pet, but he had imagined it a few times. The real thing was more arousing than anything his mind could create.</p><p>A ghost of a smile danced across Laurent's lips. He drew up his legs, and the blue silk came dangerously close to shifting aside. He drawled, "Why? Do you like it?" </p><p>"I, um," Damen could hardly think, "Yes." </p><p>Then Laurent moved closer. He spread his knees to settle himself over Damen's lap, and the sight was nearly enough to finish Damen. Then Laurent was on him, hovering three inches above Damen's crotch and winding his fingers through Damen's hair. Up close, Damen could see that one of the thin chains around his body was not connected to the rest, but rather joined his nipples with clamps on both ends. Damen's heart slammed against his chest. </p><p>The first kiss was soft and careful and unmistakably Laurent. These were the kisses Damen had grown accustomed to-- gentle, if a bit uncertain. The kisses became more confident. Laurent moved his hips with the grace of a dancer and when he drew his mouth away, he kept up his little dance with his hips. Damen watched, entranced.</p><p>Laurent guided Damen's hands to his hips, and Damen noticed the tension in his fingers. It was barely there, but after he felt it, the cracks in Laurent's performance became more apparent. </p><p>His hands moved with too much tension. His hips moved fluidly, but they were about the only part of him that did. Even Laurent's eyes darted around, gauging Damen's reaction. His brow kept furrowing in concentration, then un-furrowing when he realized it was furrowed in the first place. He seemed to me working an equation.</p><p>Damen brought one hand to Laurent's face, intending to stop him, and Laurent opened his mouth just slightly to welcome Damen's fingers. The temptation was great, but Damen saw the tiny tremor in Laurent's lips. Damen put his hand on the back of Laurent's head instead, and Laurent tilted to press kisses along Damen's wrist.</p><p>Laurent's hand slipped down Damen's torso and between his legs. Then Laurent stopped. He looked at Damen, surprised, and asked, "Nothing?" </p><p>"Laurent," Damen said. His hardness had left when he noticed Laurent's apprehension. He asked, "What are you doing?"</p><p>Looking a little discouraged, Laurent said, "I'm seducing you." </p><p>"Laurent," Damen chided. His tone must have been a bit too patronizing, because Laurent's face fell into disappointment. He made no effort to school his expression, which Damen appreciated, though this particular expression filled him with guilt and sadness.</p><p>"I thought you'd like it," Laurent said before Damen could rush to correct himself.</p><p>"I would have liked it better if you were also liking it," Damen replied, taking Laurent's slightly trembling fingers into his hand. </p><p>"Well, that's not really the point," Laurent argued. He settled his weight down on Damen's thighs. Damen leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.</p><p>"I don't want you doing things you do not enjoy for my sake," Damen said. Laurent looked like he was about to argue, so Damen quickly said, "I will be happy to make love to you no matter what foreplay you chose, so long as you want it."</p><p>Laurent huffed. He looked very young all of a sudden. Young and inexperienced and frustrated. Laurent said, "I'm no good at this. That's a wonderful development. I used to be decent at arousing you." </p><p>"Hey," Damen said, frowning, "this is not a matter of your ability to arouse me, Laurent. You were tense. You were anxious. How can I enjoy you if you are not enjoying yourself?"</p><p>Laurent arched a brow and said nothing.</p><p>He looked sad, and Damen could not have that, so he took control of the situation. </p><p> "You know," Damen said, his eyes raking over Laurent's body, "Just seeing you dressed up like this was nearly enough to finish me."</p><p>That drew a small slip of a smile from Laurent, and Damen's own smile widened. He dragged his hand up Laurent's thigh and squeezed the swell of his behind. Laurent reacted with a small laugh and an eye-roll with no real annoyance behind it. Damen's fingers slipped up still until they found Laurent slick.</p><p>Damen raised his eyebrows, "You prepared yourself for me?" </p><p>Cheeks flushing, Laurent simply replied, "Yes." </p><p>"What a pretty sight that must have been," Damen murmured as two fingers slipped inside. He allowed himself just a moment to think on how it must have looked: Laurent coating his own fingers and uncertainly reaching behind himself. Damen said, "Next time, I want to watch."</p><p>Laurent jolted a little, surprised by Damen's fingers. They usually began with one. Laurent leaned closer until his forehead was resting against Damen's, and he admitted, "I wanted you to be so overcome, you could not wait for oil. I planned accordingly."</p><p>"Ah, but that's the issue, love," Damen pressed another finger inside, and Laurent's breath hitched, "You plan too much. Don't think." </p><p>Laurent's breathing was rougher now, and he nodded his head quickly. Damen's body was reacting again. </p><p>"You look like a whore," Damen nipped at Laurent's bottom lip, and Laurent's eyes darkened with desire, "I should throw you over my shoulder, set you in front of the desk, and bend you over." Damen's fingers dragged slowly over Laurent's prostate, and he whined. Damen wanted nothing more than to act on his words, but he was determined to drag this out.</p><p>With his free hand, Damen hooked his pointer finger around the chain linking Laurent's nipples and pulled it, tightening the clamps. Laurent let out a tiny moan. Damen kissed him deeply and lifted his hips a bit to find friction against Laurent. </p><p>"This isn't fair," Laurent murmured, "You're so--" he let out a soft moan as Damen found his prostate again, "--good at seducing, <em>gods</em>." </p><p>Damen laughed. He kissed Laurent deeply at the same time his hooked his fingers inside.</p><p>"Perhaps you're easily seduced," Damen suggested, which earned him a light slap on the shoulder from Laurent. Damen smiled. He liked seeing how quickly he could disarm Laurent's defenses-- quicker and quicker these days.</p><p>"One of these days," Laurent said, squirming on Damen's lap, "I <em>will</em> succeed."</p><p>"I'm sure of it," Damen replied. He dragged his fingers extra slowly to make a point, and Laurent's eyes screwed shut.</p><p>"You will find yourself--" A hard breath, "--more seduced than you have ever been in your entire life." </p><p>Damen arched a brow, "I look forward to it." </p><p>Laurent braced his hands hands on Damen's shoulders and said sharply, "Okay, that's enough. You can fuck me now." </p><p>"You're being awful demanding for the one being seduced," Damen replied with a little smile. He kissed Laurent to swallow whatever response was on his tongue.</p><p>"Damen," Laurent complained against Damen's lips. </p><p>Smiling, Damen replied, "Perhaps I have no intention of fucking you tonight. I'm quite tired, and--"</p><p>"Damen," Laurent said again, with more urgency this time, "If you don't stop, I'm going to--" </p><p>Damen cut him off with a laugh. He withdrew his fingers and said, "Can't have that. Not yet, at least." He pressed a chaste kiss to Laurent's cheek.</p><p>"Fuck me." </p><p>"Be patient," Damen replied, kissing Laurent's forehead.</p><p>Laurent set his arms around Damen's neck. He looked at Damen slowly through his eyelashes and said delicately, "I can be patient." </p><p>"Can you?" Damen's eyebrow quirked up. He pulled the chain between Laurent's nipple clamps tighter, and Laurent lost his breath for a moment.</p><p>When he came back to himself, Laurent murmured, "Yes."</p><p>"Good," Damen murmured, "because I intend to test your patience."</p><p>Before Laurent could respond, Damen picked him up and took him the short distance to the bed. He threw Laurent down on the mattress hard enough that Laurent bounced. Damen made quick work of removing his chiton, then took the vial of oil from their bedside table and coated himself. </p><p>"Damen--" Whatever Laurent was going to say was cut off with a breathy moan. Laurent put his hands in Damen's hair and tugged lightly, his eyes closing.</p><p>Damen sheathed himself in one motion. Normally, he would move more slowly, but he could see the type of mood Laurent was in, so he allowed himself to quicken the pace. Laurent's face screwed up as Damen continuously hit his prostate with force. His hands wandered Damen's body, gripping his arms, pressing against his shoulders, and clawing at his back. </p><p>Climax rushed for Damen, and rather than slow down to prolong it, Damen sped up. Under him, Laurent was approaching his peak. Laurent whined and gasped for breath, and with a few more hard thrusts, Damen finished. </p><p>He withdrew, and Laurent complained, "Damen." </p><p>"Patience, remember?" Damen murmured, though he stroked Laurent to ensure that he remained on edge.</p><p>Realizing Damen's intentions, Laurent's expression soured, "You're such an asshole." </p><p>"Oh?" Damen chuckled as he leaned over and kissed him softly. When he drew away, he said, "If you keep talking like that, I won't let you come at all." </p><p>Laurent set his jaw shut at that, then after a few seconds, nodded carefully. </p><p>Damen kissed a line down Laurent's chest and stomach, then along the inside of Laurent's thighs, where he knew it was sensitive. When he got to the naval, he kissed Laurent's tip. Laurent's hands fisted in Damen's hair as Damen licked along his shaft. </p><p>Laurent's body was difficult to read sometimes-- he tried so hard to control it, after all. It took Damen a while to notice the signs of Laurent's looming climax, but by now, he was quite good at noticing the signs. Laurent's grip would tighten ever so slightly, his legs would tense, and his eyes would clamp shut. Damen prided himself in being quite good at this particular act, and Laurent was quite weak to it. It was not long before he was panting and whining and murmuring senselessly. </p><p>When these things began to happen, Damen removed himself and moved to kiss Laurent's forehead. Laurent whined incoherent complaints, and Damen just tugged on the chain between Laurent's nipples.</p><p>By that time, Damen was hard again. He lined himself up and this time, he entered as slowly as possible. Laurent tried to shove himself down, but Damen held him still by the hips, ensuring that the descent was centimeter at a time.</p><p>"Hurry up," Laurent complained, holding the sheets beside him in tight fists, "I want you to--"</p><p>"Hush," Damen set a hand over Laurent's mouth to silence him, but quickly drew his hand away to plant a soft kiss to Laurent's lips. He was almost halfway inside, and he said, "You're being seduced, remember? The person being seduced does not get to make the demands." </p><p>"I don't want to be seduced anymore," Laurent pouted, "I want to be fucked."</p><p>Damen laughed at that, then because he was feeling generous, he shoved the rest of the way inside in one motion. It surprised Laurent enough that he moaned rather loudly, which was unusual for him. The sound drew a groan from Damen. He tried to keep himself calm as he slowly dragged out of Laurent again, but every instinct was telling him to go faster and harder and to take more pleasure. </p><p>Instead of giving into his urge, he bent his head and took the chain between Laurent's nipple clamps between his teeth. As he straightened, the chain tightened, and Laurent threw his head back to groan.</p><p>"Fuck," Laurent muttered, his hands darting to push Damen's face away, but Damen caught him by the wrists and pinned him to the mattress. Laurent huffed and drew in a harsh breath to say, "Gods, Damen." </p><p>Overcome, Damen shoved fully inside again, and Laurent keened. Damen's own pleasure was mounting, but he could tell Laurent was close, so he stilled until Laurent's breathing became a bit more regular.</p><p>Laurent groaned his frustration and snarled, "<em>Damen</em>."</p><p>"Not yet," Damen told him. He dropped the chain from his mouth and began moving again, drawing out more quickly this time.</p><p>He backed off just a bit, then guided Laurent to flip over. Annoyed but desperate, Laurent obliged and propped his hips over a pillow. Damen reentered in two careful thrusts, and Laurent's fingers curled tightly in the sheets. He fucked into Laurent longer this time, making sure to change the pace and the angle at irregular intervals to throw Laurent off. </p><p>Every time he felt Laurent become a bit too tense or breathe a bit too hard, Damen purposely missed the spots that made Laurent squirm. Laurent tried to complain, but it quickly morphed into moans and gasps. He arched his back sinfully, and Damen gripped his narrow hips tightly enough to leave tiny bruises.</p><p>Damen chased his own pleasure. His own breaths were hot and ragged and irregular. His climax loomed above him, and though he drew it out for a few minutes longer, he did not try to stop it. He found himself crashing down from his high. Beneath him, Laurent was panting and keening. </p><p>Laurent flipped himself over again and began to reach between his legs, but Damen caught his wrists, took both in one hand, and pinned them above Laurent's head. </p><p>"Damen, this is too much," Laurent whined.</p><p>"Do you want to stop?" </p><p>"No, I want you to let me come," Laurent snapped, nudging Damen's side sharply with his knee. </p><p>Smiling like a wolf, Damen leaned closer and kissed Laurent deeply. Helplessly, Laurent kissed back with vigor. As they kissed, Damen reached up and took off Laurent's nipple clamps, then lowered his head to kiss the abused, oversensitive beads. Laurent gasped and moaned-- louder than he usually was. Damen wondered how loud he could make Laurent. </p><p>Laurent's face was flushed, his lips puffy and red from being bitten. He shifted his hips to rut against Damen's, but Damen pushed him gently to lay flat. Laurent complained, "You're tormenting me on purpose."</p><p>"Yes," Damen agreed, and Laurent shuddered. </p><p>They kissed again, and Damen released Laurent's hands. Immediately, Laurent brought them to the back of Damen's head to deepen the kiss. It was sweet, Damen thought, how much Laurent enjoyed such an innocent act. No matter how much they did it, Laurent never seemed to lose his love for kisses.</p><p>"You look good like this," Damen mumbled into Laurent's ear when he broke away.</p><p>"Fucked like a whore?" Laurent asked, his eyes glinting with the hint of a challenge. The vulgarity of it surprised Damen into chuckling.</p><p>"No, my love," He kissed him lightly on the lips and nipped at his bottom lip. Laurent inhaled sharply, and Damen murmured, "You look so desperate and needy. You want to be fucked so badly. I should keep you like this for hours. Take my pleasure over and over while leaving you on edge." </p><p>"That would be so cruel," Laurent said with a pout. </p><p>He kissed Laurent on the forehead, his heart warm with love, and said, "Don't worry, my love. I'll make it worth it." </p><p>"You had better," Laurent grumbled, and Damen laughed gently.</p><p>"This time, I'll let you finish," Damen promised, "if you earn it." </p><p>Laurent knit his brow, "How?" </p><p>"Beg me," Damen said. He watched the surprise and the arousal dance across Laurent's face.  He said more firmly, "I won't fuck you until you beg me to."</p><p>Laurent shifted a bit under him, never one to bend so easily to another person's will. Damen watched the gears turn behind Laurent's eyes as he worked out whether it was worth it or not. </p><p>Damen did not intend to hover above him until he decided, so he went back to work. He sucked and nipped at Laurent's overstimulated nipples, drawing out a string of curse words from Laurent. Then Damen moved lower and took him in mouth. Laurent's head fell back against the pillows, and he moaned. Damen laughed, and the vibrations in his throat made Laurent curl his fingers tightly in Damen's hair.</p><p>When Damen came up, he said, "You sound filthy." For a second, he was unsure of how Laurent would react, but when Laurent lifted his head, there was a sly smile on his lips.</p><p>"Do I?" He asked innocently.</p><p>"You sound--" Damen drawled, punctuating his words by pinching Laurent's nipples, "--like a slut. A shame you won't be fucked like one, lest you beg sweetly." He then lowered his head again so Laurent would not get a chance to say anything sharp back</p><p>It was several long minutes of Damen kissing his inner thighs and sucking him before Laurent showed the first sign of cracking. It was a delicate, "Gods, Damen." </p><p>Damen withdrew every time he thought Laurent was getting a bit too close. His own arousal had returned to him, and when he got Laurent worked up close enough to the edge that Laurent could hardly breathe, he drew away and turned his attention to his own erection. He took himself in hand while Laurent propped himself up on his elbows and watched, wild-eyed.</p><p>"Damen," Laurent said, annoyed, as Damen's breath became ragged with pleasure.</p><p>"I love you," Damen replied, leaning close to kiss Laurent on the corner of the mouth while still pumping himself, "I want to fuck you senseless, if you'd only beg."</p><p>Stubborn as always, Laurent set his jaw, though Damen saw the hungry way he was watching. Damen picked up speed and kissed Laurent roughly on the lips, the cheeks, the neck.  </p><p>Damen spilled with a gasp. He straightened his shoulders, his head hazy with pleasure. He smiled as he rolled onto his back beside Laurent.</p><p>"You win, my dove. I am vanquished," Damen said.</p><p>Laurent shoved him on the side, "You can't be done. I haven't come."</p><p>"You refuse to beg," Damen replied, unable to hide his smirk. He reached up and brushed his fingers through Laurent's sweaty hair, then said, "So clearly you do not want it that badly."</p><p>Laurent groaned his frustration and argued, "You are impossible. You know I want it." </p><p>"If you did, you would beg." </p><p>Laurent was quiet for a very long moment, and Damen let his eyes flutter shut. He was tired, after all. If Laurent wanted to be more stubborn than an ox, Damen would let him.</p><p>"Let me know if you chose to take care of this yourself," Damen said, gesturing to Laurent arousal, "I'd love to watch." </p><p>Laurent let out a frustrated groan.</p><p>Still, Damen was not surprised when Laurent's voice came very softly to whisper, "Please?" </p><p>"I can't hear you," Damen replied, "Too sleepy, I'm afraid." </p><p>"Damen," Laurent shook him a bit and then said more forcefully, "Please." </p><p>Damen opened his eyes slowly and sat up to face Laurent, "You've got the right words, love, but it doesn't sound much like begging."</p><p>Laurent drew a sharp breath, then said, "Damen, please. I need you."</p><p>"Better." </p><p>"I want you to fuck me until I can't think straight," Laurent said more urgently, "Please. Please, Damen, please. I need you." </p><p>Damen moved closer to kiss him and muttered against his lips, "Closer." </p><p>"Please," Laurent breathed the word, "Please take me. Damen, please, please, please--"</p><p>"I suppose you've convinced me," Damen replied easily. He maneuvered Laurent to lie flat on his back, and Laurent quickly let his legs fall apart. Damen kissed along Laurent's spread thighs and above his arousal until Laurent was fully hard again. </p><p>Damen then re-oiled himself, then lined up, though he paused for a bit longer to prop himself on his hands and kiss Laurent's neck.  As he kissed, he pushed inside carefully. He took Laurent slowly, because he knew it would drive Laurent crazy. Sure enough, Laurent threw his head back, "Go faster, fuck." </p><p>"What was that?" </p><p>"<em>Please</em>," Laurent was finally begging, "Please, Damen."</p><p>Damen entered slowly, much to Laurent's frustration, though Damen could see the pleasure in his features. He made sure to find Laurent's probably overstimulated prostate and drag against it with extra care, then he picked up the pace.</p><p>Laurent's eyes screwed shut and his words devolved into a long string of <em>pleasepleaseplease. </em>Damen kissed him and rolled his nipples as he dragged repeatedly against Laurent's prostate. Laurent's hands went to Damen's hair and tightened, pulling Damen closer and kissing him more deeply. One particularly well angled thrust made him break away to groan, and Damen made an effort to hit that spot every time. </p><p>"Damianos," Laurent moaned, "please. <em>Please</em>." </p><p>Damen could only oblige. He brought his hand down to Laurent's length to stroke him. He thumbed along the slit, then dropped his hand down to the base. He applied his nails just delicately, and Laurent moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain. Damen's moved a bit quicker, his own body demanding satisfaction.</p><p>Tension built in Laurent's body, and he screwed his eyes shut. Damen pressed delicate kisses to his closed eyelids. Damen slowed down for a few thrusts, then increased his speed again.</p><p>When Laurent finally came, it seemed to take him by surprise. He gasped sharply and dropped his head back onto the pillows, a soft moan escaping his lips. Damen continued fucking him through the aftershocks, which made Laurent's mouth hang open, until he too climaxed.</p><p>Damen rolled off and laid beside Laurent, who was quiet for several minutes as he tried to control his breathing. He reached over blindly and found Damen's hand, which he held tightly.</p><p>"Worth it?" Damen asked, and Laurent bobbed his head in a nod. He rolled over to kiss Damen lightly on the cheek.</p><p>They laid in silence for a few moments, and Damen let his eyes flutter shut. His body felt like lead. The fatigue of the night was beginning to creep in, and he welcomed it. Next to him, Laurent curled up to his side and set his head against Damen's shoulder. </p><p>"When I finally seduce you," Laurent said finally, dragging his fingertips across Damen's chest, "I'm going to keep you on edge for twice as long. As punishment." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! all kudos/comments are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>